Alma Turbia
by Mimi Weasley
Summary: Secuela de Corazones Cruzados. Años después de la desaparición de Lizzie, sus antiguas compañeras siguen tratando de encontrarla al mismo tiempo que luchan por sus vidas. ¿Lograrán salvar a su amiga? ¿Qué ocurrirá si esta despierta? Una amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo y Lizzie podría ser una parte fundamental de ella.
1. Prólogo: Un mal presentimiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad: El mundo de X-men no me pertenece solo mis OC.**

**Aquí está el prólogo de la secuela de Corazones cruzados.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alma Turbia<strong>

**Prólogo**

**Un mal presentimiento**

_**Años antes**_

Cuando Eva se levantó está mañana supo que algo iba a ocurrir algo malo, tenía una sensación de inquietud nada propia de ella. Ella no se solía poner nerviosa ni se inquietaba, eso era cosa de débiles, y Eva Robinson podía ser muchas cosas en este mundo pero no era débil, era una depredadora de las cuales los corderos debían tener cuidado. Su pelo era negro como el carbón y sus ojos era de un raro color azul apagado. Muchos de los empleados de su empresa tenían miedo de hablar con ella o tan siquiera de mirarla pues sus penetrantes ojos parecían descubrir lo que se encontraba en lo más lugar más recóndito de su alma. La verdad es que sabían poco de ella, pues casi nadie sabía con exactitud qué edad tenía o de donde venía, lo que llevaba a grandes teorías disparatadas como que era un prototipo de robot con forma de persona parte de un plan del gobierno para instaurar como jefes a robots en vez de a personas. De vez en cuando se podía oír por la oficinas frases estúpidas del tipo:-Que sí, que sí que el gobierno no nos cuenta nada,vosotros veis los misiles atómicos y los cohetes espaciales porque no personas robots,seguramente llevan años fabricando de esas cosas.

Pero volviendo al tema, ella no era supersticiosa, no creía tener un sexto sentido y si lo tenía había funcionado muy mal hasta ahora, sin embargo hoy algo malo venía, lo olía en el aire, por mucho que trataba de deshacerse de esa sensación esta no cesaba y al final simplemente lo dejo estar, si algo malo debía suceder hoy que sucediese y así fue como llegada la última hora de la tarde cuando ocurrió:

-Tiene visita, señorita Robinson- le dijo su secretaria.

Inmediatamente se puso en alerta a esta hora nunca recibía visitas, era extraño.

-Dígale que pase- dijo lo más pausado y calmado que pudo, intentando desechar esa sensación en su pecho.

Surgió efecto ya que su secretaria tuvo un escalofrío, nunca se acostumbraría a su jefa.

Cuando el misterioso visitante llegó, lo observó detenidamente a pesar de haberlo reconocido enseguida era el líder de una empresa americana aunque ahora mismo no recuerde su nombre, las preguntas que asolaban su cabeza eran más complicadas que averiguar la identidad de su visita.

-Buenos días, señorita Robinson.

Ella le dedicó media sonrisa.

-Querrá decir buena noches señor…-dejó la frase a medias con la clara intención de que él la rellene.

-Trask.

-Trask.-terminó con una sonrisa-¿Qué le trae por mi despacho a estas horas? ¿Negocios? Porque estamos a punto de cerrar pero si quiere puedo volver…

-No, no por favor.

Trask puso su maletín encima de la mesa sacando de él un papel.

-No requerirá mucho tiempo solo quería ver si podía reconocer a este peligroso sujeto- le pasó el papel que resultó ser una fotografía.

Todo el cuerpo de Eva se tensó en cuanto su mirada se posó en la fotografía, en ella aparecía una joven de unos dieciséis años de pelo rubio como el sol y ojos violetas claro, sus rasgos son suaves e inocentes parece relajada, su boca es lo único que revelan lo contrario, está esboza una tensa sonrisa incomoda, también llama la atención su escalofriante mirada que observada detenidamente era fría y calculadora. Algo dentro de ella se movió pero no dejó que su visitante lo notase poniendo su mejor cara de póquer. Cuando levantó la vista de la foto estaba segura de que el hombre se estaba riendo de ella al encontrarse con su amplia sonrisa. Más no perdío la compostura, jamás no le dará a alguien esa satisfacción.

-¿Por qué cree que puedo conocer a esta persona?

-No es una persona es un mutante- dice cortante.

-¿Lo qué?- se hizo la tonta.

-Nada- repuso Trask- Bueno ambas se criaron en España.

-Puede que España no sea tan grande como Estados Unidos pero le aseguro que los españoles no somos dos o tres no nos conocemos todos.

-Ya-sonrío Trask- Si se le refresca la memoria llámeme.

Eva tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo pero no lo hizo, Trask se fue pero ella se quedó agitaba sentía emociones que no solía sentir, inquietud, ira pero sobre todo miedo. Volvió a mirar la foto, ella misma sin el tinte de pelo y usando sus poderes,los cuales cambían de color sus ojos. Los informes habían sido encontrados por una persona que había sido capaz de ir tras ella, se había asegurado de no dejar pistas más que cualquiera de sus compañeros lo que quería decir que Trask podría desenmascarar cualquiera de sus disfraces.

Solo podía hacer una cosa:

-Hana- le dijo a su secretaria- Necesito que llames a Michael Brown.


	2. 1 Reuniones

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece solo mis OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alma Turbia<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**Reuniones**

**1973**

-Esto es aburrido-se quejó María-recuérdame porque yo tengo que vigilar a mutantes mientras tú tienes toda la acción buscando a Lizzie.

"Porque no tienes cerebro" pensó Eva.

-Ella vivió allí durante años, tal vez vaya al lugar en busca de más mutantes para Trask- dijo en su lugar.

María no pudo evitar suspirar, sabía que para la rubia eso era solo una excusa para deshacerse de ella, parecía ser que la estorbaba.

-Pues termina pronto Evie, amor. Te echo de menos- respondió la morena en falso tono amoroso para fastidiar a su amiga.

Sin decir nada Eva cortó la conexión, aunque le costase admitirlo ese equilibrio mental con el que se había ganado el respeto y el miedo de la gente había disminuido considerablemente dejando que cosas como las tonterías de su compañera la afectase, que ganas tenía de que todo volviese a ser normal , diariamente se convencía de que cuando consiguiese desconectar a Lizzie todo volvería a ser lo mismo de antes, ella volvería a ser apodada la robot y se largaría muy lejos, aunque sus esperanzas eran vanas hasta ella misma lo sabía en algún lugar de su triste corazón nada volvería a su lugar, aunque su disparatado plan tuviera éxito, solo estarían ellas tres: María, Elizabeth y ella. Los demás habían muerto, asesinados mientras experimentaba con ellos.

Miró por la ventana de su hotel, un nuevo día se acercaba, su plan se pondría pronto en marcha pero no podía hacerlo sola, mucho menos con María provocándola todo el tiempo, así que ha tenido una nueva jugadora, ella se había el juramento de no revelar nunca nada pero también se había prometido sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Cuando María cortó también miró una ventana pero no la de un hotel como la de Eva sino la de su destartalado coche alquilado, llevaba meses viviendo en él, meses sin hacer nada para ella eso era un autentico infierno, ella necesitaba vitalidad para sobrevivir, moverse de un lado a otro sin parar. Lizzie había dicho muchas veces tiempo atrás antes de que todo ocurriese, cuando iba a visitarla a la universidad y la arrastraba a un bar, que ella la dejaba sola y volvía cuando le apetecía, y que jamás iba a volver a salir con ella. Por supuesto eso nunca ocurrió.<p>

Pensar en su pelirroja amiga le producía a Eva una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, se dio cuenta de que había agarrado el volante con demasiada fuerza. ¿Qué le quedaba de ella? La respuesta era simple, sus cartas. No se separaba de ellas nunca, las había releído tantas veces que se las sabía de memoria aún así no se despegaba de ellas.

Eran su amuleto, un amuleto que prometía un futuro mejor.

* * *

><p>A Eva le gustaba visualizar todo desde la sombras, el trabajo de campo nunca había sido su fuerte, ya cuando iba al colegio se le daba mal la gimnasia. Además siempre había sido una de esas personas que querían observar la calidad de la mercancía antes de comprarla.<p>

Puede que Trask tuviese contactos, ella también los tenía, ella tenía algo que Trask no tenía por el momento: el poder de controlar las emociones de los demás. La combinación de esas dos cosas podía ser algo mortal, y le permitía hacer otras cosas… como colarse en un campamento militar. Increíble ¿verdad? Lo sabía.

La joven de ojos violetas visualizó desde la oscuridad a los jóvenes mutantes escapando en el avión, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente.

No todos subieron, faltó uno la cambia formas, eso estaba bien porque era a esa mutante a la que quería ver.

Primero de todo envió a la chica un sentimiento de relajación. _Todo había salido bien, todo había salido bien_ decía como pretexto para enviar emociones positivas, cuando terminó de usar sus poderes se puso sus gafas de sol corriendo hacia Mística y la agarró por un brazo, la joven rubia aún bajo los efectos de sus poderes no hizo ademán de soltarse, la arrastró tras ella.

Lástima que sus poderes no durasen más tiempo.

Se encontraban en el hotel y la joven mutante empezaba a despertar de su trance.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó.

-Me llamo Eva y soy como tú, yo también quiero acabar con Trask.

La joven parecía tratar de digerir la noticia, Eva podía sentir todos sus sentimientos, el miedo, la ira, la desconfianza.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Eva dio un paso adelante y Raven no pudo evitar dar uno hacía atrás, Eva la intimidaba un poco.

-No es lo que me ha hecho a mí, es lo que le ha hecho a mis amigos, compañeros, los ha matado, los ha matado - escupió con odio-Solo quedamos dos con consciencia y una bajo los efectos del control mental, creo que la conoces se llama Elizabeth Brown.

Había ganado toda su atención.

* * *

><p>María despertó sobresaltada, mierda se había quedado dormida en pleno día. Que aburrimiento no iba a pasar…<p>

Había un coche parado en la puerta.

Se puso nerviosa ¿qué hacía? ¿Conectaba con Eva? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

No podía hablar con esa insensible controladora, ella tenía sus poderes, ella podía hacerlo no la necesitaba para nada, los cogería ella sola.

¿Tal vez fuese Lizzie?

La posibilidad la golpeo muy fuerte, pues claro que sería ella después de tanto tiempo, la posibilidad de reunirse con su amiga, estuviera en el estado mental que estuviera, hizo que le brincara el corazón, salió corriendo del coche.

Sin embargo sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas al ver salir a un hombre moreno del coche, toda su tristeza se convirtió en ira, necesitaba romper algo. Como no, eligió el coche del tipo ese así que haciendo empeño de todas sus fuerzas, antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla, le pegó un puñetazo al coche destrozándolo con su superfuerza.

El hombre que no la había visto llegar se dio la vuelta al oír al coche romperse.

-¡Oye! No era mío- dijo enfadado.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da igual!-gruñó enfadada- No dejaré que toques a los mutantes de esta casa así que ya puedes volver a llorarle a Trask.

La verdad es que no quería decir eso, el hombre tenía pinta de tener mal genio.

-¿Qué?- dijo- No soy ningún hombre de Trask, vengo del futuro ¿vale?- dijo más calmado.

Este no era su día. No era un hombre de Trask. Era un lunático.

-No estoy loco ¿vale? Tú eres María ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo asustada.

-Lo sé porque vengo del futuro, también sé que tienes la cartas de tu mejor amiga en el bolso, ella está en problemas ¿es así?

Nadie sabía lo de las cartas ni siquiera Eva, ¿podría ser verdad?

-Sí- dijo en un susurro.


	3. 2 La mansión Xavier

**N/A Descarga de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece solo mis Oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazones cruzados<strong>

**Capítulo 2 **

**La mansión Xavier**

Debía ser un sueño, en cualquier momento se despertaría en su asqueroso coche, que ni tan siquiera era suyo ya que era alquilado, volvería a conectar con la fría Eva, y está le daría otra vez las mismas vagas respuestas sobre lo que se encontraba haciendo. Entonces la manipuladora de sentimientos le cortaría, pero no sin antes ordenarle que no cambiara de posición, porque claro, un antiguo colegio que en ese instante era más bien una finca en ruinas era un sitio en el que todos los psicópatas asesinos de mutantes y seres monitorizados por estos buscarían, aunque pareciese tan abandonada y descuidada que nadie en su sano juicio buscaría seres vivientes por ahí.

Su misión era muy importante.

Y ella estaba un poquito histérica ahora mismo.

Una pesadilla, eso era, una simple y realista penadilla o eso pensaba, hasta que estaba tan despistada que se cayó, y obviamente le dolió. Por lo que no, no era un sueño, un hombre le acababa de decir que venía del futuro y le había dicho como dato relevante el secreto de sus cartas, puede que fuera un hombre que trabajaba para Trask, sin embargo no tenía el aspecto que todos los hombres de Trask tenían, no había sacado una pistola en cuanto la había visto. Bien eso solo le dejaba tres opciones: una, se había vuelto loca, la soledad le pasaba factura y empezaba a ver cosas, dos, el tipo era un lunático y tuvo suerte, está era sin duda su favorita y tres todo era cierto, la más difícil de creer.

Le resultaba bastante atractivo ver lo que ocurriría cuando el hombre llegase al lugar, que diría el hombre "Hola, vengo del futuro". Eso fue prácticamente lo que le dijo a ella.

Después de llamar a la puerta les abre el joven genio Hank, lo reconoce por las descripciones que su amiga le había hecho sobre el joven, la última que había estado ahí le había abierto él también.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?-preguntó. María está segura que no la reconoce de la última vez que vino aquí, no lo puede culpar fue a años luz de distancia, cuando su vida era una vida.

- Ah, sí, ¿qué pasó con la escuela?- empezó Logan, como le dijo que se llamaba.

Antes de contar la bomba empieza con un tema trivial, lo hace mejor que con ella.

-La escuela lleva años cerrada, ¿es usted un padre?

-No ni de coña- respondió- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Hank. Hank Mcoy me ocupo de la casa.

-¿Eres Bestia?-preguntó divertido.

-No sé de qué me habla pero debo pedirle que se vaya- dijo el joven Mcoy que trataba de cerrar la puerta a pesar de que Logan se lo impedía.

-¿Dónde está el profesor?

-Aquí no hay ningún profesor.

-Tienes fuerza para ser tan flaco. Vamos seguro que tienes una bestia dentro…- dijo.

En ese momento, María cansada de ser un espectador se unió a la discusión, intentando abrir la puerta también y debe decir que lo logró a pesar de casi romperla durante el proceso. Logan, sin más obstáculos por delante, entró en la casa y Hank lo siguió sin tan siquiera prestar atención a la morena lo cual la irritó todavía más ¿qué pasaba? ¿Ella no era una amenaza? Sin su ayuda Logan no hubiera pasado de la puerta… o puede que sí pero en ese no era el caso. Mientras los dos hombres seguían discutiendo.

-Tiene que irse.

-No hasta que vea al profesor.

-Aquí no hay ningún profesor, ya se lo he dicho.

-Mira chaval, tu y yo seremos buenos amigos- el moreno le da un puñetazo- pero aún no lo sabes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo María entrando en escena mientras Hank se transformaba, el chico le dedicó una mirada y ella no pudo evitar retroceder un paso de la impresión.

Ella sabía lo que ocurría pero una cosa era leerlo y otra muy distinta era presenciarlo.

Hank se fue tras Logan y la morena resopló indignada. Ella también era peligrosa. Podía partirlos a los dos en dos sin ningún esfuerzo, consideró la opción de seguirles pero tras oír los ruidos procedentes de arriba decidió que lo más seguro para ella era esperar a que ellos bajaran mientras peleaban. Lo que no tardó mucho en ocurrir, Hank sin duda estaba machacando a Logan.

-¿A qué no sabías eso?-dijo María cuando cayó cerca mientras Hank colgaba de la lámpara.

-Graciosa.

-Hank- dijo una voz nueva-¿Qué está pasando ahí?

-¿Profesor?

Y allí estaba, no era la primera vez que había visto a Charles Xavier, la primera y única había sido con Lizzie en una bar cerca de la universidad de Oxford, sin duda tenía mejor aspecto aquella vez.

-Por favor no me llames así.

-¿Conoces a estas personas?

María saludó con la mano ¿la recordaría? ¿recordaría como leyó su mente sin consentimiento?

-Sí me resultan vagamente familiares.

Mejor que nada.

-Bájate ya de la lámpara Hank.

Hank obedeció.

-Veo que puedes caminar-comenzó Logan

-Veo que eres observador.

-Pensé que Erik…

-Lo que contradice un poco que no te hayas fijado en el cartel de la entrada esto es una propiedad privada amigo, tendré que pedirle a él que os invite a tu amiga y a ti a marcharos.

-¡Oye! No soy su amiga.

Logan pone los ojos en blanco.

-Mira me temo que no puedo hacer eso porque me han enviado a buscarte.

-Pues dile a la persona que te envió que estoy ocupado.

-Va a resultar muy difícil porque la persona que me ha enviado eres tú dentro de unos cincuenta años.

Ya estaba

-¿Cincuenta años en el futuro?- sus ojos barrieron a los dos-¿Os he enviado desde el futuro?

-Yo no - dijo la morena- yo soy cien por cien de esta época.

-Si tuvieras tus poderes sabrías que estamos diciendo la verdad.

-Como sabes que no tengo mis po…¿Quiénes sois ?

-Tú y yo nos conocimos hace años en un bar aunque estabas demasiado ocupado mirando a mi amiga Lizzie Brown.

María ve el reconocimiento en el rostro de Charles pero también ve dolor ante la mención de su amiga.

- Yo ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Sois de la CIA? ¿Me habéis estado espiando?

-Te conozco Charles somos amigos desde hace años descubriste tus poderes con nueve años creíste que te estabas volviendo loco todas esas voces en tu cabeza y al cumplir los doce te diste cuenta que esas voces estaban en las cabezas de los demás ¿continúo?

-No se lo he contado a nadie.

-Todavía no, pero lo harás.

-Vale me has picado la curiosidad ¿qué queréis?

¿Por qué los mete a los dos en el mismo pack? Ya le había dicho que no lo conocía, tampoco sabía de las intenciones del viajero, este solo le había dicho su nombre y que le contaría todos los detalles en la casa.

-Hay que detener a Raven y a Elizabeth. Necesito tu ayuda. La necesitamos.

Silencio. Pesado silencio

-Creo que me quiero despertar ya.

-¿Que tienen que ver ellas en esto?-intervino Hank volviéndose a transformar.

-Más de lo que crees- dijo María.


	4. 3 Planes

**N/A Descargo de responabilidad: nada de esto me pertenece solo mis Oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alma turbia<strong>

**Capítulo 4 **

**Planes**

-¿Estás diciendo que cogieron los poderes de Raven y los convirtieron en un arma?- preguntó Charles

-Sí- respondió Logan.

-Sin duda es única.

-Ya lo creo, Hank.

-Al principio los centinelas solo atacaban a los mutantes después identificaron la genética de los que no eran mutantes pero que acabarían teniendo hijos y nietos mutantes muchos humanos intentaron ayudarnos una carnicería que ha dejado a lo peor de la humanidad en el poder. He visto muchas guerras pero nunca una como esta. Y todo empieza con ellas.

María todavía no se lo podía creer, su amiga había ayudado a que la guerra comenzase.

No una simple guerra, la guerra.

-Vamos a suponer solo en teoría, no sé qué decido creerte, que decidido ayudarte. Raven y Lizzie no me harían caso.

-Lo sé- dijo Logan- Por eso necesitaremos también a Magneto.

Charles y Hank miraron divertidos al viajero, María también estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

-¿Erik?- preguntó Hank-¿Tú sabes donde esta?

-Sí.

-Esta donde se merece- le dijo Charles mientras comienza a marcharse.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Tiras la toalla?- le preguntó Logan.

-Sobresaliente, ya decías que eras muy observador.

-El profesor que conozco nunca daría la espalda a alguien que a ha equivocado su camino. Y menos a alguien a quien amó.

Charles retrocedió.

-Creo que ya me acuerdo de tí. Sí fuimos a pedirte ayuda hace mucho tiempo y voy a decirte lo mismo que me dijiste entonces, anda y que te den.

Logan cogió a Charles

-Escúchame capullo, he hecho un largo viaje y he visto a muchos morir, gente buena, amigos, si quieres sumirte en la autocompasión y no hacer nada acabarás viendo lo mismo que yo ¿entiendes? – y lo soltó.

-Habrá que morir alguna vez.

-Ya os dije que no había ningún profesor- dijo Hank.

Él y María habían estado escuchando en silencio a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

-Lo perdió todo, Erik, Raven, hasta sus piernas. Construimos la escuela, el laboratorio, todo esto, y después del primer semestre la guerra de Vietnam empeoró, alistaron a muchos de los profesores y de los alumnos y eso le hundió. Se retrajo en sí mismo, Lizzie y yo quisimos ayudarlo, cada uno a nuestra manera, luego ella se fue y fue como el golpe final, le diseñé un suero para su columna derivado de la formula que utilizo para controlar mi mutación. Yo tomo lo justo para controlarlo pero él se toma demasiado intenté rebajarle a dos dosis pero no soportaba el dolor, las voces, con ello recuperó las piernas pero no es suficiente. Ha perdido demasiado.

-No paráis de decir que Lizzie se ha ido- dijo María enfadada- Es mentira si ella se hubiese ido voluntariamente habría contactado con alguno de nosotros. Vosotros ni tan siquiera la conocíais no sabíais a donde iba cuando se ausentaba. Yo sí. No sabíais que al final del día ella lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y solía ir a la ciudad cuando esos ataques le daban por el día, incluso cuando le dije que no os importaba, que volviera conmigo o que contactara con su hermano, ella se negó porque estaba enamorada de Charles y porque creía que os debía lealtad.

-Muy bien- continuó- yo creo que no os debía nada de nada, en vez de preocuparos por ella disteis por hecho que se había largado, os quedasteis aquí mientras ella sufría fuera por culpa de Trask y ahora lo volveréis a hacer, la dejareis otra vez y, ¿sabéis por qué?

-Porque no os importa, esa es la triste realidad. Mientras vosotros estéis aquí os da igual.

No se planteó si había sido demasiado dura, tenía que soltarlo y así lo hizo, sin paños calientes, que doliese y por el dolor en los ojos de Hank había logrado su objetivo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Los ojos de Logan se dirigieron a algo que estaba en su espalda.

-¿Charles?

-Soy la mejor amiga de Lizzie, nos conocimos el mismo día que la conociste- dijo deasfiante- Me leíste la mente sin mi permiso.

El susodicho ignora la acusación.

-Os ayudaré a encontrarlas pero no por ninguno de tus rollos del futuro sino por ellas.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero os lo advierto a los dos, no conocéis a Erik, ese hombre es un monstruo, un asesino. Crees que puedes convencer a Raven de que cambie, de que vuelva a casa. Estupendo. Pero de verdad crees que lograrás que él cambie.

-Tú y Erik juntos me enviasteis aquí.

Hank cogió un mapa de la celda de Magneto.

-La celda donde lo retienen se construyó durante la segunda guerra mundial cuando había escasez de acero los tabiques son de hormigón y arena. Nada de metal- explicó.

-Está retenido 100 pisos por debajo del edificio más seguro del planeta.

-¿Y por qué está ahí?-preguntó Logan.

-¿Se olvidó de contártelo?- preguntó María.

-JFK-dijo Hank

-Él mató a…

-Como se explica que la bala milagrosamente hiciera una curva, a Erik siempre se le dieron bien las pistolas, ¿seguros que queréis seguir con esto?-dijo Charles

-Este es tu plan no el mío.

-No tenemos recursos para entrar ahí-comenzó Bestia

-O salir. Solo estamos Hank y yo.

-Conozco a alguien. Ahora será un chaval se crió a las afueras de Washington -explicó Logan- Puede entrar en cualquier parte pero no sé cómo vamos a encontrarle.

-¿Lo intentamos con cerebro?- preguntó Hank

El antiguo telépata miró al suelo.

-¿Alguna otra idea?- preguntó María.

-Tenemos una guía de teléfonos.

-Genial- comentó irónica.


	5. 4 Secretos y mentiras

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de mis personajes me pertenecen solo mis Oc y su historia.**

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Debo decir que me quedé un tanto en blanco en este capítulo y espero con ansías saber que os pareció. Al final hay una sorpresa muy especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alma turbia<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

**Secretos y mentiras**

Su habitación había sido intocable desde el momento en que Lizzie despareció por la puerta. Era extraño pero cierto, un pacto no hablado con Charles. No estaba seguro que pensaría ella ahora de toda esta locura de rescatar a Erik, seguramente no lo habría sabido ni cuando se suponía que eran amigos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan poco conocía a la persona con la que había convivido años hasta que una extraña vino a gritárselo.

Los acontecimientos había dado un giro que había cambiado la imagen clara que tenía de su colega a una borrosa, en cierto modo no debería sorprenderle, por algo el pasado de Lizzie había sido siempre un asunto vetado en sus conversaciones, tanto como Raven o Erik.

Demasiados temas vetados y demasiadas preguntas.

Probablemente ese había sido el problema.

Solo que esta vez Hank había averiguado la respuesta demasiado tarde.

El regusto amargo de ese pensamiento acompañó durante un momento a la confusión que sentía desde que supo el paradero de la dueña de la habitación. Pues, a pesar de lo que había dicho esa chica, ella no había estado aquí con Elizabeth. Hank ya había sentido un par de meses antes de su partida, que la mutante se comportaba de una manera un tanto extraña y su habitación era la prueba de ello, su amiga nunca había sido una persona ordenada y sin embargo su habitación estaba impecable como si se hubiera estado preparando para algo.

María devoraba los cajones, tirando todo su contenido al suelo.

-¿Oíste eso? –Le preguntó la morena de repente .

-¿El qué?

Sentada en un rincón de la habitación la mujer golpeó el suelo.

Hueco.

* * *

><p>Paseando incomoda a través de la habitación, Eva se preguntó por quinta vez ese día si todo esto había sido una buena idea, tal vez el cansancio le estuviese jugando una mala pasada.<p>

Entonces miró a Raven y supo no le quedaban más alternativas.

-Antes de comenzar la historia debería situarte en el contexto histórico de mi país en ese momento, es algo muy importante, algo que definió nuestra personalidad. Aquella había sido la época de la revolución, posterior guerra civil e inicio del régimen franquista, probablemente nuestros padres murieran durante aquellos años como tantos otros hombre y mujeres.

Miró por la ventana, podía oír los ruidos de la calle a través del cristal, le ayudaba a sentirse segura, casi nunca ocurría nada en las calles bulliciosas con tantos testigos presenciales. Casi.

-No voy a mentir, nunca me lleve bien con Elizabeth ,o como se llamaba entonces Verónica. Nos detestamos desde la más tierna infancia. A pesar de todo, no era la clase de chica que destacase y si hubiese un aspecto en que lo hiciese, ella se hacía cargo de eliminarlo. Siempre ha sido una de esas personas a las cuales no les gusta llamar la atención... El caso es que crecimos y fuimos llamados, todos habíamos oído hablar de ella, era como una especie de secta, y simplemente dejamos que nos lavara el cerebro.

-Todo por salir de nuestra monotonía llena de reglas, teníamos nuestro secreto y nos sentíamos especiales e incluso Elizabeth y yo nos llevábamos bien. Dentro de la organización teníamos nuestro propio grupo, éramos…

Había comenzado y ahora no podía parar, viejos sentimientos se removían en su memoria mientras recordaba a todos y cada uno de sus camaradas caídos.

-Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, todo ocurrió una noche pero para mí no era una cualquiera, sabía que algo ocurriría, lo mismo le pasaba a Lizzie, se podría decir que ambas siempre hemos sido mujeres de instinto. El hermano de Elizabeth, Mike o Alejandro, se había saltado la cena pero su hermana había estado proyectando una imagen falsa de él en la mente de todos los presentes, temblaba segura de que la iba a fastidiar pero no lo hizo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral a medida que se iba acercando a esta parte de la historia.

-Esa noche la organización nos había llamado a mí y a otros compañeros para hacer lo que ellos llamaban unas revisiones médicas. Nadie sabía nada, ni nosotros mismos en realidad, parecía que una fuerza invisible guiase nuestros momentos. Mike nos siguió curioso, y lo vio todo, el chip podía controlar nuestra mente y borrar recuerdos, podrían habernos hecho tantas cosas, podríamos haberlas hecho nosotros. Aprovechando el efecto sorpresa, Mike atacó pero solo pudo desconectar los chips de las personas que nos encontrábamos allí así que hicieron que los nuestros se volvieran contra nosotros.

-Aún no se cómo lo conseguimos pero lo hicimos y nos quitamos esa basura.

-Pero la cosa no terminó ahí- Raven interrumpió el monologo por primera vez.

-Claro que no, nos perseguían sabían lo que éramos. Nos dispersamos, cada uno con su propio trauma, nuestros expedientes podían estar en cualquier lado: CIA, FBI,…

-Por eso Mike vino a buscar a Lizzie.

-Después de esa noche fue cuando Lizzie comenzó a tener ataques de ansiedad, un poco de paranoia mezclada con su incomodidad natural ante la atención de las personas.

-El caso es que Trask los debió encontrar no sé cómo y nos ha ido atrapando uno a uno, sin embargo mis contactos han visto a Lizie entrar y salir de industrias Trask, esto tendría bastante sentido ya que es la única que todavía tiene el chip.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue la que nos lo quitó con su telequinesis mientras uno de nuestros compañeros nos curaba pero ella no podía aguantar el dolor de quitárselo a la vez que usaba sus poderes…

En ese momento sonó su trasmisor .

-Disculpa- se dirigió a Raven mientras lo cogía- ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… ya no entiendo nada- fue lo primero que dijo la ahora voz hueca de María antes de explicarle lo que habían encontrado.

-¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Este día me despierto igual que los anteriores, sudorosa por una pesadilla que ahora ni tan siquiera recuerdo pero seguramente fuera la misma de ayer y de la semana anterior, recorro los pasillos de mi casa de memoria mientras repaso mis planes para hoy. Cada vez quedan menos días para la fecha clave, para dejar de vivir en esta cuerda floja en la que se ha transformado mi vida.<p>

Reviso mis cosas antes de irme, esta todo listo.

Mientras salgo no puedo evitar llevarme la mano a la nuca, al chip todavía desconectado.

Ya no hay escapatoria, ni vuelta atrás, lo único que queda es una misión que cumplir.

Asesinar al hombre de mis pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA Lizzie vuelve y parece que tiene muchas explicaciones que dar. Con ella también vuelve la primera persona por lo que tengo una pregunta ¿Les gusta que Lizzie sea la única que narre así? ¿Debería cambiar ese enfoque?**


End file.
